narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsugume
|image=Spacetimenotext.png |kanji=兪媾目 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tsugume |literal english=Intimacy-Stealing Eye |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Shizumu Haga |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Tsugume (兪媾目, Intimacy-Stealing Eye) This technique is Shizumu’s main way of transportation, and one of the highest forms of witness within the series. Much like , the technique finds its roots in Shizumu’s eyes but unlike the latter, it is not inherit to a kekkei genkai. Overview Rather than teleportation through a dimensional void, like other space-time ninjutsu seen within the series, Tsugume operates through nullification of distance. The target of the technique must be determined visually, thus the technique cannot be used in situations where the user is unable to see, due to the potential risks it imposes on them. Shizumu’s eyepatch is the exception to this rule, as it serves to focus her chakra and improve her sight rather than restrict it. Removing the eyepatch does not prevent Shizumu from using Tsugume, but it does increase the required effort on her end. When Tsugume is used, the user determines a "joining point" in the space they’re looking at, functioning as the lynchpin of the technique. This is not the actual destination, but rather a point inbetween the latter and Shizumu's current position. Tsugume treats this point as a seam and forces the space surrounding it, namely the distance between Shizumu and her desired location, to “sew” it together. Because of this, rather than Shizumu having to traverse large distances, she can "fold" space by "sewing" together the points of her departure and destination until they are only a step away from each other. While sounding like a complicated process, its entirety occurs in the blink of an eye, allowing Shizumu to teleport across locations much faster than any other recorded Space-Time Technique. The downside to this technique is that it does not favor Shizumu in any way. In theory, any person can make use of the jutsu when its cast as long as they’re standing on either end. Because of the abruptness nature, however, this is something that can only be accomplished by the most skillful and observant of opponents. As mentioned before, because Shizumu's left eye acts as the executor, any obstacle or predominant darkness will hinder its usage. Usage Tsugume is Shizumu’s signature technique and permits her to completely disregard the space separating her from her opponent, shown when she ran her fingers through Seiōbo’s hair as though they were standing eye to eye, when in reality, the latter was standing on top of the ’s building while Shizumu was down on the ground. She most often combines it with her kenjutsu and the unique nature of her , allowing her to sew together enemies that much easier by having the ability to reach them instantly as long they are within sight. Her mastery over the technique was great enough for her to overwhelm Seigetsu Hōzuki purely through physical force, reacting faster than he could activate his . Though the nature of the technique alludes to its main purpose being long-distance travel, Shizumu has shown to utilize it masterfully at short range as well, being able to dodge continuous, wide assaults from near point-blank distance through minute application and control. Because Tsugume makes dodging her enemy's attacks such an easy task, Shizumu can keep up her playful attitude even when barraged by hundreds of projectiles, alluding more to her mysterious nature. Generally, Shuzume has no effort in the upkeep of Tsugume, but repeated and elongated usage does eventually tire her out. The fact that she can last entire battles using the technique so effortlessly can only be attributed to her purified chakra as she wouldn't even be able to achieve a tenth of the results otherwise. Trivia *The name Tsugume is also the phonic of the Japanese word 継ぎ目, which means "seam" or “joining point”. This is a clear reference to the workings of the technique, as well as Shizumu's moniker as Tailor of the Heavens (天の裁縫師, Ten no Saihōshi).